


[三天才]成全

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: ABO乱搞，节操扔下水道了
Relationships: Fujiwara Yusuke/Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale, Fujiwara Yusuke/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, 三天才
Kudos: 2





	[三天才]成全

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
> 乱搞，节操扔下水道了

那是一个闷热的午后，无云的天空之上落下亿万道阳光，将远离大陆的小岛上一切生命都晒得蔫头蔫脑，连教学楼都显得无精打采。伫立在密林深处的特优生宿舍大概是岛上最幽静的一处地方，浓密的树荫下，斑驳的阳光失去了原本的热度，在微风拂动下，倒显得有几分趣味。  
时值假日，大多数的学生都选择参加了决斗学院组织的短途旅行，而在之前的决斗大会上出尽风头的三个一年级学生，却不约而同的缩在自己的宿舍里。此时此刻，这座偌大的城堡式宿舍中，也就只剩下了他们三人。  
吹雪不怕热，但仅限于顶着阳光冲浪的时候，前一天抱着游戏机奋战到半夜，此时还在空调房里补觉，亮倒是还保持了作息，可如今的气温如何也不可能在室外继续他的训练，光是绕路去了宿舍公用的厨房一趟就已是一身的汗，把后背的衣服都打湿了。没等他带着冰水回到自己房间，剩下的那个突然在他经过门口时打开房门，手疾眼快的捂住了他的嘴，连拖带拽的把亮拽进了房间，“我可是等你好久了！”正是优介。  
亮试图挣扎，但发现只会越来越热，便放弃抵抗被拉进房间里，“有事吗？”  
优介很是神秘的竖起食指挡在唇前，自己蹦蹦跳跳的跑去拉上了窗帘，“当然有啦，是趁着吹雪不在才好问的事情。”见友人脸上写满了迷茫，他把特意加厚了一层的窗帘也放了下来，一时间，整个房间都暗了下去，只能看见彼此模糊的身影。兴许是光线的原因，站在窗边的少年声音里也带上了一些不能在白日里出现的暧昧，“之前我就很想知道了……亮一直对女孩子没什么兴趣的样子，要不要来试一下……特别的？”  
随着他话音落下，房间里配备的巨大显示屏上，忽然的闪出了赤裸的躯体。亮下意识的避开了视线，可是那些清晰的水声与喘息呻吟混合在一起，蛇一般悄悄的爬进他的耳朵里，把尚未散去的热量变成什么更热更具煽动性的东西，染红了他的面颊和耳朵。  
一具柔软的躯体正在此时轻轻的贴上了他的后背，悄声说，“就看一眼嘛。”  
带着呼吸的话语就响在耳畔，亮心里虽没什么想法，后背却猛的一紧，到底忍不住好奇，偷偷瞄了一眼晃动的光影。正如听到的那样，纠缠在一起的是两个男生……亲吻、颤抖、互相抚慰……每个动作都带着他从未见过的煽情，牢牢地抓住了他的视线，引导着他继续看下去。  
优介显然是有备而来，借着屏幕上的光发现亮面红耳赤的定在了原地，也悄悄地绕到了沙发上，抱住了自己的膝盖，歪着头注视友人的反应。  
亮是个Alpha，而且是传统意义上因为性别优势，优秀到让人瞩目的Alpha。决斗学院姑且算是推崇精英化的教育方针，除了欧贝里斯克蓝招收少部分女性Omega外，这里大部分是Alpha，也有极少数跨越了性别限制的Beta，而亮，就算在这里也是佼佼者。  
对于按时注射抑制剂依然可以感知到他信息素的极少一部分人，优介不止一次的试探过决斗脑友人的态度，却每次都如石沉大海，仿佛他曾经窥见的东西只是一个梦。不过，看来这次是找对了呢……  
耳边的水声愈发的响了，优介缓慢的舒出一口气，感觉到有什么东西从身后流淌了出来。

禁忌且神秘的发展是最良好的催情剂，亮虽然也看过教育片，但真实的目睹的时候，还是口干舌燥的被体内的热度逼出了一层薄汗。  
屏幕里那个被Alpha压在身下的金发少年也同他一般被汗打湿了发尾，发丝黏腻的粘在赤裸的肩膀上，微微掩盖住玫瑰色的吻痕。  
喉结不自主的滚动着，因为那低哑的夹杂着喘息的呻吟声，紧握的拳头几乎把指甲都嵌进肉里，在看到金发少年满脸的痛苦与迷醉达到高潮的瞬间，他才忽地意识到，自己的下身早就涨的发痛了。然而明知自己样子比屏幕里的Alpha好不了几分，视线也无法移开，仿佛他亲临现场真的闻到了Omega发情时的味道……  
不对——！他惊愕的转过头来，因为投入而屏蔽了的感官开始向他传递信息。最先铺天盖地朝他袭来的不是五感中的任何一种，而是“某种感觉”，紧接着，仿佛混合了青柠、甜橙、薄荷的味道，才撞进鼻子里，把他晕了个七荤八素。他顾不上窘迫和舒展自己被掐的失去血色的掌心，结结巴巴的开口，“优……优介？”  
“啊，我发情了。”靠着沙发才能勉强坐住的少年轻声的给了肯定的回答。他的声音也在抖，体温高的吓人，像是骨头都被烧融了一样，前倾身体攀住了亮的肩膀喘息，“亮，帮帮我……”  
亮不知道自己是如何回答的，或者他干脆就没有回答。第一次遭遇尚未被标记的Omega发情，他平日里再稳重冷静，也还是方寸大乱，在信息素的诱惑下把纤细的友人按在沙发上，粗暴的扯开了他的衣服和长裤。带着薄茧的手抚摸着优介的身体，而他那种几乎没有味道，却倾略性极强的信息素，也强势的破开了另一种甜美青涩的味道，占领了年轻Omega的全部意识。  
“再……再多一点，嗯啊……！”优介的眼睛已经找不到焦距，全身几乎化作一滩水。亮忍了又忍，还是跪在沙发边上，居高临下的伸手去摸他的后穴，那里果然已经湿的一塌糊涂。  
手指毫不费力的就探了进去，模仿着方才影片里的样子抽插，直把优介逼得蜷缩起来，哆哆嗦嗦的射了自己一身，飞溅的体液也溅到了亮的紧身衣上，在黑色的布料上留下了极其淫靡的痕迹。  
教科书上无数遍的写过，Omega在发情期的时候会迅速的为交合准备好一切，可是真的接触到那火热的内壁，被微黏的体液沾湿了手指的时候，亮才晓得，他以为自己能抵抗住的那种写在基因里的诱惑，当真是一座不可跨越的天堑。他粗重的喘息着，尽力压制着脑海里翻腾的暴戾的施虐欲，把自己楔入了优介的身体，为那细密柔软的包裹，发出了一声低沉的呻吟。  
优介的反应比他更大，他难耐的挥动手臂，打翻了茶几上的水杯，终于像是抓住了什么救命稻草一样，把掌心贴在玻璃台面上难耐的收紧。这当然是什么也抓不到的，很快就被亮抓在手里，抬高按在了头顶。  
属于Alpha的占有欲驱使着亮，让他低下头去亲吻发情的Omega。他的动作牵动着结合处，还没等吻到优介的嘴唇，少年就侧过了头，抽噎道，“不行……嗯，不要……”他含着泪水，口齿不清的拒绝，“亮的太大了……”  
亮并没有闲心理会他的求饶，反而用力捏着他尖尖的下巴，扳正了他的脸，强硬的吻去他的拒绝和泪水。   
优介还在挣扎，而汹涌的欲望也逐渐的冲散了亮仅存的理智，他咬紧牙关，在优介体内抽插了数下，那些含混的话语，很快就被甜腻的呻吟取代了。  
接连不断地撞击下，优介连尖叫都发不出来，脚趾手指全蜷缩在一起，把沙发的布艺套抓得不成样子。亮勉强停了一瞬，内壁却仿佛有生命一般，缩动着邀请他继续，少年被诱惑的红了眼，抽出了下身，又深又重的再次撞了进去。  
他的动作没什么技巧性可言，可尺寸大的超乎优介的想象，饶是Omega的身体承受能力一流，还是被他连连顶到敏感点，止不住的哭叫呻吟，几乎被折腾到昏迷。抵在亮小腹上的那根东西在方才狂风骤雨一般的性事中泄了两三次，此时虽然还半硬着，却已淌不出什么东西。上面沾着的前几次的精液，随着亮撞击的动作微微晃动，亮看的喉咙一紧，把自己深深的埋入优介的身体，方匀出一只手，用拇指把那浊液抹开。他动作放的很轻，指腹擦过铃口的时候，手里的器物却颤抖着，断断续续的吐出了几股稀薄到半透明的体液，身下的人也颤抖着收紧了身后的穴肉，带来一阵销魂蚀骨的快感，直把平日里自渎都少的亮绞出了精。他还是今天第一次射，浓稠的体液尽数灌进了优介的身体。好在房间中原本浓厚的让人无法呼吸的信息素稍微淡去了一点，亮才克制住标记的欲望，疲惫的抽出了垂软的性器。  
男性的Omega最为罕见，优介登记在案的性别是Beta，但亮一直都晓得，那是他不知如何修改掉的假信息，再后来，优介的身上偶尔出现另一种比他自己更浅淡更难以形容的味道时，更明确了自己的判断。但优介从未向他提起过，他便也不去问，只是把学校给Alpha配发的、其实没什么人带的避孕药和抑制剂一直随身携带。没想到，以防万一的东西，最后还是用到了。  
高潮后他也有些手脚发软，可也没时间休息，拿地上不晓得是谁的衣服草草擦了下下身的体液，就在衣服堆里翻找避孕药。杯子被打翻了，好在没碎，他皱着眉捡起来，去简易厨房冲了又冲，才接了水带回来，小心的把人抱在怀里，轻声问，“优介，还好吗？”  
半睁着眼的少年靠在他怀里，好久都没反应，在亮急的想直接撬开他嘴唇喂药的时候，他才无声的开阖了嘴唇，喃喃的念着几个音节。  
那是个熟悉的，只是看到就晓得是什么的组合。亮的喉结滚动了一下，却只是低头，把杯子喂到他唇边，拿出幼时哄弟弟吃药的口气，“听话，先把药吃了。”  
也不晓得是没听到还是没有力气理他，优介动也没动。亮有些着急，手上的力气略微重了些，捏着他的下巴想要灌进去。方才情事中他留下的指痕还在，此刻已经泛了红，在优介白皙的皮肤上格外显眼，让亮下意识的停了动作，优介也稍微恢复了一点，就着他的手，困难的把药吞咽了下去。  
亮这才轻声的，仿佛自言自语一样的问，“为什么这次要来找我？”  
“……你都知道啊。”优介有些迷茫的望着天花板，笑容里透着几分自嘲，“因为，觉得照这样继续下去太卑鄙了。但是如果把亮也拉下水的话，那家伙就不会那么有罪恶感了吧？是我利用了你和吹雪，对不起。”  
亮一时无言，眼神因为他方才提到的那个名字微微放空。这一瞬间的空隙没有被优介漏过。他恢复的极快，这会已经有些力气，能自己坐起来了。此时又以完全不同于女性的妩媚动作，抱住了亮的脖颈，贴着他的耳畔问，“呐呐，亮，刚才看的那个片子，你想起的是谁？”  
“我啊，一直觉得那个金发的男孩儿，有些像吹雪呢。”

“亮，感觉怎么样？”撑着下巴的少年笑的意有所指，褐色的眼睛里调侃铺天盖地。  
“什么……”亮有点慌，下意识的准备糊弄过去。  
倒是吹雪“咦”了一声，“还能有什么，昨天优介给你看的东西呀。他说什么……”褐发的少年清了清嗓子，学着另一位友人的语气说，“吹雪你就不好奇吗，亮上生理课从来没什么反应，他到底喜欢什么类型——之类的，给你看了‘那个’。”他凑近观察着亮的表情，拿胳膊肘捅他，“我昨天起晚了，没赶得上，他到底给你看了什么？”  
……都忘了，吹雪是Beta，感知不到他身上那种浓郁的让自己都浑身不自在的信息素。可就如此，他还是无话可说。眼前那张笑意满满的脸、开阖的嘴唇，一时间竟与影片里和他有那么几分神似的少年重叠在一起。亮猛地站起来，椅子在地板上滑动发出了巨大的声响，他就那样手足无措的站在那儿三五秒，忽然落荒而逃。  
吹雪望着他的背影，笑容慢慢褪去，心说是不是试探的太过了？奈何人已经被吓跑了，他也只好收拾心情回房间继续打还没通关的游戏。进门一看，床上却摊开了几件T恤，露出的床单也皱着，明显有人在上面打过滚。  
那种素色的还印着没什么审美LOGO的衣服显然是亮的，但是不打招呼就来他房间乱搞的只有优介，吹雪听到浴室里有水声，微微叹了口气，给门落了锁，靠在料理台边等了一会。果然没多久优介探出个湿漉漉的脑袋，“你回来啦。”  
吹雪简单的应道，“到时间了不是吗，你也是因为这个才不去旅行的吧。”  
“哎，好开心，原来都帮我记着吗。”他又回去擦头发，声音里三分真情七分假意，“还以为你第一句话就是问我亮的反应呢。”  
“别拿这种事情打趣。”吹雪没有笑，按了按眉心，“我只是……抱歉，不该托你去干这件事的。”  
优介套了件大了两个码的T恤走出来，漫不经心的拿毛巾擦还在滴水的发尾，“倒是没必要为这个道歉——我们也不是那种关系。”他把毛巾挂在脖子上，脸上没什么表情。“只是个天真的Omega和他好心过了头的Beta同学。”  
他们极少把话这般摊开来讲，吹雪又不是隔壁那个决斗脑，当然明白优介这是心情不好。可以他们目前的关系，也仅仅是比刚开始尴尬到平日里见面都无话可说的地步稍微好上一点，此刻要他温言软语的劝几句也很违心。有些事，从他帮了第一次忙开始就已经一错再错，也注定再也无法拒绝，哪怕为此蹉跎了自己真正的心意，也很难回头了。  
吹雪搓了搓脸，权当没有进行过刚才失败的聊天，准备岔开话题，却被什么东西盖住了头。耳边响起了优介没有波动因而显得冰冷的声音，“已经很麻烦你了，这次就我自己来吧。放心，我不会发出声音的。”

蒙上眼睛之后，其他的感官反而变得更加明晰了。他被优介拿T恤绑在床头的栏杆上，只能哭笑不得的等优介“自己来”。  
Beta几乎感知不到信息素，当然也不会受到影响。所以他一直需要一点助兴的东西，不让优介那么难做。过去都是他借着洗漱的借口在浴室里，想着不能说出来的对象弄到半硬，再替优介草草解决他的发情期，但是，即便如此，这件瞒着所有人的事情还是让他的心里充满了负罪感。  
不知过了多久，优介终于爬上了床，吹雪能感觉到他的靠近，但潜意识里隐隐觉得不对。好像……有什么不太一样。  
除了第一次两个人都意乱情迷，稀里糊涂的做完了全程，其他时候优介也并不喜欢温存，只求速战速决。吹雪猜优介会用手帮他先来一套前戏，万万没想到，往日里看着有几分洁癖的友人含住了他的下身，在口腔里热烈的抚慰。  
吹雪下意识的挣扎，奈何手臂被捆在一处，又是那里受制于人，只好徒劳的开口，“不用这样也可以的……唔！”身下人含的太深，直直捅进了喉咙里，先端蹭着内壁爽的他眼前一片金星。他听到了干呕的声音，却也转瞬即逝，很快房间里就只剩隐约的水声。  
优介坐上来的时候，他听到了压抑的喘息。那道声音让他后背一冷，寒意顺着脊髓窜进大脑，差点跳起来。虽然次数不算多，但平日里也是同进同出，他好歹也是认得优介的声音的，此刻的声音却……“是你吗，亮？”  
虽然对比两者的感觉这件事太过于下流，但亮的身体，也确实是完全不同于Omega的……光是意识到这一点，吹雪就觉得浑身的血液都在往下涌。他蹭了半天，也终于挣扎出一只手，第一时间扶住了那人的腰，急切的等待他的回答。  
因为身体里那话的变化，亮又克制的吐出一口气。他缓了片刻，按住了吹雪眼前的布，并不给出肯定的回答，自己艰难的动了数下，才用已然哑了的嗓子轻声道，“别看……别看。”

亮一直没有发出什么声音，偶尔被逼到极处，才会从喉咙深处溢出带着哭腔的喘息。偏偏那种隐忍的姿态格外的诱人。  
吹雪用掌根缓慢的揉搓他的后腰，忽然胸前一热，掌心下柔韧的腰身也放松了紧绷的肌肉。他有些心疼，把手指埋进亮的头发里帮他轻轻按摩，说，“这样就可以了。”  
亮却顺着力气低下头，含住了他的嘴唇，略微迟疑了一会，用不甚熟练的动作卷住了吹雪的舌头吮吸，发出让人面红耳赤的水声。“继续。”唇齿微微分开，他才如此命令道。  
“那也至少帮我解开这个吧……”吹雪微微抬起了下巴，嘴唇在说话的时候互相触碰，无端的又生出一种旖旎的气氛来。亮似乎是犹豫了一下，一边低下头来继续他们的吻，一边摸索着帮他解开了身后的束缚。  
吹雪第一时间扯掉了眼罩，把高潮过后体力落了下风的亮按在了身下。方才的体液也溅在亮自己的身体上，顺着少年均匀的肌肉缓慢的往下淌。他喉咙发紧，正待说些什么，就看亮闭上眼侧过了头，只留给他抿紧的唇线和微红的仿佛抹了一层胭脂的眼角。他心中一动，轻轻的吻了上去。

后来两个人不知翻来覆去的换了几个姿势，连清理的力气都没有，带着一身汗和精液睡了过去。  
到底不是睡觉的点数，没多久也就醒了。两个人温存了一阵，在亲吻和抚慰之间悄悄回忆方才的动作。亮每每被碰到大腿，都忍不住想起自己是怎么被那只手按住几乎折成两半，再加上身后黏腻的感觉，反而比情事中更难忍耐。  
他分心在这些事情上，过了一会才从自己强烈又浓郁的信息素里闻到了一点浅淡的味道，甜蜜又青涩，仿佛阳光下正在熟透的甜橙，正在无声无息的被太阳镀上蜂蜜一般的色泽。他几乎被情欲烧断了神经迟缓了好几秒，才猛地意识到那是什么。“……优介？”  
吹雪也微微变了脸色，“他还在发情期，得把他找回来。”  
两人对视了一眼，亮率先移开了视线，“发情期的话，昨天已经……”他活到这么大还没碰到这么混账的情况，恨不得把自己塞进电子终结龙的嘴里嘎巴嘎巴嚼碎了一了百了，说的话也含含糊糊，全然没有平日里一往直前的气势。  
吹雪想了一下也反应过来，脸红的要滴血，沉默了一阵也颇不好意思的低声说，“那也得找到他……”  
因为还能闻到味道，最可能的情况就是还在房间里，两个人各捡了一件还算能穿的T恤套起来，在房间里绕了一圈，最后还是靠着信息素在卫生间里找到了人。  
看到优介的时候，他俩才意识到自己完全是鬼迷了心窍，完全把学过的东西忘了个透。前一天亮替优介解决了发情期不假，还在他身上留下了Alpha的印记，虽然并不是真正意义上的标记，在方才亮难以自持让整个房间都充满了信息素的情况下，还是直接把优介从尚未彻底结束的发情期拖回了最糟糕的状况。  
比他们都纤细了一圈的少年就套着件大了两个码的白T靠在浴室的角落里，下面什么也没穿，就这一件衣服还被他自己射出来的精液弄得一塌糊涂，干涸的精斑黏在大腿上，有一种被凌虐的美感。他神智昏沉，有人闯进浴室也只是下意识的缩了缩身体，想要用大腿遮挡住私处，但是尚未被满足的身体还硬着，反而让那个动作显得更加情色。  
吹雪试着抱住他，发现怀中的身体热到烫手，只是稍一接触就发出幼猫一般的呻吟，想替他稍稍纾解，也是仅仅握住就让少年发出了喑哑的哭声。  
这种状态，要是让亮来的话……别说是标记，哪怕是吃了药，也有怀孕的极大可能。吹雪不得不露出一个苦涩的笑，“亮来搭把手……得把他弄到床上去。”  
亮不做声的把优介抱起来，真的到了床边，还有意识的两个人反而默契了起来。亮先把人抱在怀里，安抚的吻了吻优介，让他难耐的蹭动迟来的Alpha，然后轻轻的握住了吹雪的那根，头也不回的帮他撸动。他专挑着背后的脉络和头端下的沟槽，不多时就让吹雪兴奋起来，他也不说话，只是自己退了半步，让优介伏在他的腿上，露出了凹陷下去的腰窝和相比他们更加圆润的一点的臀部线条。此时此刻吹雪也无话想说，轻手轻脚的爬上床，把自己楔了进去。  
那是和亮的身体不一样，更适合交合的Omega的身体。更加柔软，更加紧密，不需要忍受什么疼痛就能获得最上等的欢愉。就算是不抱有那种意思的感情，在进入以后还是会难以自持。  
然而可能是渴了太久，Beta的性器并不能完全满足优介。他一边因为吹雪的动作发出长长短短的吟哦，一边在床上难耐的蹭动，忽然像是沙漠中的旅者找到了绿洲一样，死死地抓住了亮的手，把脸凑了上去。  
亮被他的动作扣住，怎么也避不开，就看优介用自己的脸颊贴上了半硬的性器，磨蹭起来。他没蹭几下，内裤下的器物就热烫的要跳出来一般，他满足的伸出了舌尖，沿着那话的线条舔弄。  
湿了的布料清晰的显出性器的形状，吹雪抬头的时候看到，也不由得心头一热。他索性伸出手，帮手指虚软的优介扯下了那块布料，然后与慌乱瞪视他的亮交换了一个吻。他怕噎着优介，不再大力进出，由着优介痴迷的舔弄口中的器物，没什么技巧可言，但软舌不时扫过柱身，不时缩动的喉咙积压顶端，很快就把亮舔的濒临高潮。  
亮十分为难的望了眼吹雪，却被理解成索吻的信号，被吹雪抓住了肩膀，狠狠吻了下去。他的动作也影响到了优介，这一下顶的极深，发情的Omega不由得发出了呜咽声，亮的那根却还堵在他的嘴里，把求饶的声音都变成含混的呻吟，膨大的顶端上铃口抵着上颚直磨到口腔，直接射了他一嘴。优介半闭的眼里流下一行眼泪，却是喉结一滚，竟然全部咽了下去。  
兴许是狂乱的信息素终于得到了中和，他的身体比刚才更加柔软放松，吹雪不慎顶进了他的生殖腔里，积攒在那儿的体液全淋在龟头上，仿佛一次内部高潮，把第一次造访此处的Beta也带去了极处。  
全然陌生又更加刺激的快感让泪水和汗水弄花了优介的脸，他也清醒了些许，抽噎着把脸埋进了亮的掌心，颤抖着身体达到了高潮。  
吹雪小心的伏下身体，探手去摸他的性器，帮他轻轻撸动射尽存货，却发现精疲力竭的Omega已经陷入了黑甜乡，发出均匀的呼吸声。他沉默了一会，抬起头注视着亮，发现Alpha也在看他，孔雀绿色的眼睛里只有愧疚与歉意，他看不清自己的倒影，但是自己恐怕也是一样的——  
那是他们之间最无奈也最漫长的一次对视。


End file.
